Battle Kiss
by Ocean Starfly
Summary: Slightly AU.  Bad title.  Ruby and Sapphire are just finishing a battle and they start arguing.  But what if Ruby realizes his feelings right in the middle of their argument?  RubyxSapphire.


So I was going through my sister's random pokemon pictures album on facebook (I've actually been getting on their for once!) and commenting on every single picture. Several of them inspired me to write some fanfics, so here's the first one!

This is slightly AU, by my sister's request. She wanted Ruby and Sapphire to still have a sort of love-hate relationship. Let me know how I did! :D

* * *

The Petalburg Woods is a peaceful place full of pokemon. At least, it usually is. Today, a couple of young trainers have decided to disturb the tranquility.

"Blaziken, flamethrower" the young daughter of Professor Birch, Sapphire, called out to her flame pokemon.

"Nana, dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" Across from the female trainer, her rival and the son of gym leader Norman, Ruby countered. His Mightyena's attack blasted Sapphire's Blaziken, causing it to stagger backwards. Both pokemon were breathing heavily from the lengthy battle already behind them. Their trainers, too, had sweat slipping down the back of their necks. Their faces flushed with adrenaline.

Sapphire grit her teeth as Ruby called out, "Follow up with tackle!" and the shadow dog rammed its head into the firey bird, sending it flying onto its back.

Red light engulfed Blaziken as Sapphire stomped forward, Ruby strolling to meet her. He didn't call nana back until he was one step from meeting his opponent in the middle of their temporary battlefield. Although he grinned at her, Sapphire only scowled in return.

"Lucky shot!" she spat.

"Oh, come on, I beat you fair and square! You're just not at my skill level." He grinned cockily.

Sapphire's already flushed cheeks reddened angrily and she turned away, crossing her arms. "You wish!"

Ruby frowned; did she have to be so harsh? Sapphire was always so arrogant, convinced she was a stronger trainer and always making fun of his love for beauty and contests. Why in the world did he like her so much?

It took Ruby a split second to realize what he had just thought about his rival. When it clicked, he jumped, quickly shaking his head hard.

Sapphire stared at Ruby in bewilderment. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing!" Ruby fought down a nervous blush, which was made harder by the girl already invading his thoughts invading his personal space.

"Fine!" she yelled in his face. "Keep your stupid thoughts to yourself! I don't care!" She whirled around, ready to stalk off.

"I mean – No, wait – !" Without thinking, Ruby stretched out his hand, suddenly wanting to stop her. But once his hand grabbed Sapphire's, he had no idea what to do; his mind was blank. Sapphire glared at him impatiently.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. They both blinked.

"Y-you know, for, um, yelling and, uh, but you know, it's, um, something… a little… umm…" Ruby stuttered.

Sapphire leaned closer. Her cheeks had just started to cool a minute ago, but now they were red once more. However, Ruby didn't notice. "So are you gonna spit it out? Or – mph!" She was cut off as at that moment Ruby grabbed her arm, leaned in, and kissed her.

Despite her animal-like instincts, Sapphire didn't even tense; she just fell right into the kiss. In the way of romantic kisses, the moment seemed to last longer than it really did. The couple felt as though sparks flowed between them until they parted, red-faced.

Inside, Ruby felt nervous, part of him – the part that saw Sapphire as a rival – screaming, "What was that?" But the other side of him that saw her as a girl and the subject of romantic affection was melting. Instead of showing either of these, however, he gave a cocky grin to cover up how he really felt. "That's what I was thinking about."

"Pervert." Ruby's confident façade slipped.

"Wha-"

"My dad says I should keep away from creepers." And with that she started to walk away.

Ruby just stared after her. "What was that?" He couldn't see the small blush of the smile on her face.

* * *

This is the picture this was based off of: http :/ / .4/38032_1522904201477_1500773122_1367229_4024193_n.j p g Just take out the spaces.

Please review! 3


End file.
